


Mamma Mia!

by LemonssBoiz



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Retelling Luigi's mansion 3 lol, Uhh not much to put here, only the first part tho aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonssBoiz/pseuds/LemonssBoiz
Summary: "Shining sapphire blue eyes shoot wide, open to sudden darkness. The room..it was different. Walls a dark pruple, fog over the floor, spiders and webs everywhere. Dust coming from the furniture.What was even more frightening than the haunted look of the room, was the loud knocking on his door."
Relationships: BROTHER BOND IT'S A BROTHER BONDDDD, Luigi & Mario
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Mamma Mia!

_Gasp!_

Shining sapphire blue eyes shoot wide, open to sudden darkness. The room..it was different. Walls a dark pruple, fog over the floor, spiders and webs everywhere. Dust coming from the furniture. 

What was even more frightening than the haunted look of the room, was the loud knocking on his door. 

His body began to shake as he jumped off the bed, quickly hiding behind it. His normal cowardly feelings have once again been triggered, his eyes were wide with fear. Worry. Something was on the other side, and he didn't have any defense. Not only has the hotel room changed into a creepy look, he was stuck inside this room. At night. Alone.

What was he going to do? Oh no...he was going to have to face whatever was one the other side, think think think there has to be some-

"Luigi! Luigi are you in there!?" 

That voice...

"Mario?" 

Luigi stood up from his position, slowly making his way towards the door. He stood close, gulping. Slowly, he put in his room key and unlocked the door. As he set the golden key down, Mario burst in before he could open the door.

"Luigi! Oh thank heavens you're okay! I was so worried when you didn't answer!" Mario gasped, pulling Luigi into a protective embrace. Relief filled Luigi's body as he found himself in his older brother's arms, and gladly returned the hug.

Mario pulled back, holding Luigi's shoulder's and checking for injuries. Sighing when he found none. As Mario looked at Luigi, he caught on to his scared expression.

"M-Mario? What happened?" Luigi asked, looking around the eerie room.

"Well..I went to bed after exploring the hotel, and I woke up with my room looking all creepy! I didn't feel right so I got dressed and ran straight to your room." Mario explained, looking around as well.

It was night, moonlight seeping through the windows. What on Earth happened the the hotel?

With another sigh, Mario grabbed the green plumber's gloved hand and opened the door. Together, they walked out of the room and into a creepier hallway. Thick fog covered the floor, giving off a creepy vibe. It was dead silent, the golden color of the hotel now a dark red and purple. Cobwebs and spiders roamed, rats ran. Their red eyes showing in the dark. It was if this hotel was abandoned.

The brothers walked to the Princess's room. Luigi opened the door, hoping to see Peach up and about, but the room was empty. Silent. Alone.

"Not here.." Luigi whimpered. Mario looked around as well, hoping to see a sign, anything that would help.

Then he saw the purple fog.

"Weeg, look." He said, tapping his bro's shoulder. The younger brother turned, taking sight of the purple fog.

As they met eyes, the brothers walked towards the fog source, side by side. As they turned the corner, there was fog seeping out of the elevator. Wh- why?

Mario approached the elevator, staring the the purple smoke. It spilled through the little cracks and openings, escaping into the air. He pressed the button, hoping for something.

The brothers jumped back as purple fog spilled out, a purple light coming from the inside the elevator. 

It was a woman!

Her hair was a dark purple, styled in some long upwards bun or something. Her skin was a brighter purple, the reason she was glowing. She wore a blue dress with a fur wrap around her arms, she looked neat and well dressed, stylish even. Wait a second, that was Hellen Gravely! The hotel owner!

Wait..why was she transparent??

"My my, well look who's up! Are you enjoying your stay?" Hellen laughed, flying infront of the duo, emitting a purple light. Instantly, Mario pushed Luigi behind him out of instinct.

"What do you think of the hotel? Doesn't it SCREAM good taste?" Hellen asked, still smiling.

Luigi looked up at the tall ghost, his body shivering. He hated ghosts. 

(Besides Polterpup.)

Mario put a foot behind him, infront of his brother.

Hellen laughed. She pulled up her cape and lifted it high. With a smile, she pulled it away, twirling. Revealing literally the worst ghost ever.

King Boo.

"WAAAAAAAH!" The two screamed in unison, stepping back.

"Long time no see, right Luigi? Hellen here was kind enough to set me free from that stupid professor's lab!" King Boo laughed, Hellen stood to the side, admiring her favorite ghost.

"You...stay away from him! You've scared him enough!" Mario shouted, keeping Luigi back. Luigi's sapphire eyes widened in fear. Not again. Oh god not again.

"Oh please! You couldn't even be there to help him! _You're_ the reason that coward scared himself!" King Boo laughed, his blue tongue sticking out from his wicked smile. Mario clenched his fists, anger bubbled in his chest.

"As you know now. I've decided to capture your happy little moments...in frames! I saved one just for you, Mario. And especially you, LUIGI!" King Boo said, pulling out a frame with some magic from his crown. Mario grabbed Luigi's wrist, turning to him.

"RUN!" 

The two sprinted away, away from the giant boo chasing them with a picture frame. His sinister purple eyes glowing with evil.

They tumbled and tripped as King Boo knocked things away and infront of them, breaking plates and dropping carts. Everytime Luigi fell, Mario dragged him back up, not even loosening his grip. He might be squeezing Luigi's wrist to hard, but he wasn't going to let him go for nothing.

As they reached the end, they saw King Boo putting the frame closer. Luigi looked at the hatch infront of them. He panted in panic, trying to calm himself down. 

Putting his flashlight away, Luigi opened the hatchet, he grabbed Mario's wrist and jumped down, bringing him down. The brothers screamed as they fell, down into darkness.


End file.
